I know you'll be there what about them?
by xxShadowLurkerxx
Summary: A RaiKim/JackKim fanfic Kimiko has a horrible secret can she run before its heard?Can Raimundo find her before its to late?
1. Running

I know you'll be there what about them??

Random story I hope its good enough for you...

Raimundo P.O.V.

Kimiko!!where is she I wonderd??I mean all we did was have a regular day of Training well if you call 6hr's of training and a thirty minute break in between for lunch and to rest, normal...Whats been wrong with her lately? I mean ever since I've become Shouku Warrior It looks like something has bothering her first I'll find out where she is then I'll find out whats wrong with her Kimiko!!I yelled louder this time Okay now I'm pissed...If everyone else can here me yell her name then so can she!TYPHON BOOM WIND!I yelled.Now I could get an over head look from the sky.Suddenly I saw blak hair runnung down below Kimiko!!I yeled and started to fly near her Go away! she yelled.

Kimiko P.O.V.

Oh crap Raimundo found me Go away!I yelled.I started to run faster dodge tree left right dodge thats all I could think about now.My hair flew out of it's regular pigtails and was now flowing around my face.Kimiko!Raimundo yelled.If he thought I was stoping now No way.My heart was beating faster and faster my breaths shorter and more ragged but I was'nt stoping now.Lucky Raimundo he could fly.Then I felt someone grab my arm or something...

Ohhh Cliffhanger!!gimme at least one review and I'll update!!


	2. Hiding

Hideing

Kimiko's P.O.V.

What is going on?Ithought as I felt someone pull me through the tree's and bush's.I coud'nt help letting out A tiny yelp of pain as My head hit something hard.Kimiko are you alright?I heard a voice ask me.Jack!?

Raimundo's P.O.V.

Kimiko!I yelled again one second she was there the next she was'nt!?Kimiko come out NOW!I'm you're leader listen to me!I know I was being bossy but if it was a way I could get her out I was gonna do it.I got down on the ground and went to the direction she dissapeard.We'll if she was'nt comig out I guess I was gonna have to find her...

Kimiko's P.O.V.

Jack!?I said again in a hushed whisper.He put his finger to his mouth to get me to be quiet we were hiding up in a bush right now and I could see Raimundo coming towards us but he did'nt see us.Kimiko up here!Jack whisperd.Hurry!We climbed higher.KIMIKO!Raimundo yelled e out now!I mean it kimiko come on out!Jack and I climbed even higher.Once we were high enough Jack spoke.I think were save up here.I barley even remembed he was there.Why are you helping me?I asked Jack.He blushed,you looked like you needed help,he admitted.I touched my head to pull my hair out of my face,and could'nt help letting out a really loud yelp of pain.Raimundo turned around quickly.Kimiko he yelled again where are you?

Raimundo's P.O.V.

I heard a scream I immediately knew it was Kimiko.I knew her scream from anywhere.

Flash Back.

Kimiko!I yelled I saw her flying through the sky skyrocketing to the ground.TYPHON BOOM WIND!I yelled and flew up in to the sky dont worry Kimiko I'm coming!I yelled.Ahhhhh!she was still screaming as if she was'nt sure I'd be able to catch her.Kimiko I got you!I yelled.A couple seconds later she was in my arms sobbing heavily.Shshhh its Okay Kimi I got you she hugged me and clung to my chest sobbing.Kimi it's okay I'll always be there to save you.Raimundo she stammered thankyou,and sobbed more.It's alright Kimiko I've got you now and forever.I said as I brushed her hair out of her face.

Ohhhhh What an awesome chappie longer than my last one!!This chapter was dedicated to raikim19-4ever who was my inspiratio thankyou very much.


	3. Hurting

Kimiko's P.O.V.

I heard Raimundo yell my name once more then I saw him spin around.I still felt a sharp pain in the back of my head Oh God how it hurt!Jack looked at me concerned."Kimiko?!"he said frantically all I saw was black.

Jack's P.O.V.

"Kimiko?! I said franticly when I saw her hand come down from the back of her head some blood was on it.Then her eye's closed and I realized she had slipped into unconsciousness "Oh just my luck"I muttered.Now I held her in my arm's and started my helipack.We'll I could'nt help her in a TREE...Then we were airborne.Then I realized I should hace waited til Raimundo left...Crap...

Raimundo's P.O.V.

I saw Jack in the sky and then I saw Kimiko unconsious in his arms."Jack put her down now!!"I cant believe he'd hurt her like that even if she was his enemy!I saw Kimiko stir in his arms.Kimiko!I yelled!I started to fly upward."Raimundo!Jack yelled you fly any closer and I'll drop her!""You will not!"I yelled.I was so freakin pissed right now."Yeah I will"yelled Jack wanna see??"

I knew what I was gonna have to do...I had to let her go..."Good now go back down Raimundo and promise you I WILL NOT HURT HER.""Jack"I yelled up at him."What??"He asked."When she wakes up tell her I love her..."and Jack"I'm going to our house in two days capiesh?"amd then I'm getting her backunderstand!!I yelled fiercly he had the girl I loved...!Yeah he said quietly I unserstand and I'n a couple seconds the were just specks in the sky.Then I cried...


	4. Crying and Thinking

**Herro!I'm back(herro means hello...I just lie herro better...)and people I expected better from you I'm updating for you!!and I GOT NO REVIEWS WATSOEVER when you guys dont review I wont update!!so there hahahaha I'm in control here and u cant take that away from ME!!muhaahahaha but I'll update right now anyway review please!!  
**

**Jack's P.O.V.**

**I remembered what Raimundo had said "In two days Jack after your times up I'm gonna get her back"then he cried. I wont ever forget that look on his face knowing he could do absoulutley nothing to help the one he...Loved I also rememberd He told me that when kimiko woke up to tell her he loved her...woah...I looked at the beautiful jappanese girl I'n my arms thinking he has the right to Love her I mean she is beautiful,her saphire eyes,to her Raven black hair...Yeah he so had the right to love her her fiery temper the joy in her eye's when she was happy,something Jack new he would never be able to expierence. He of course was the enemmy and apparently always would be...**

**Raimundo's P.O.V.**

**I don't know how long I cried maybe for twenty minutes...I cant believe I just let her go...I still remember hearing her scream when she stirred she just looked helpless...totaly,utterly helpless and when she needed help I could'nt help her.That suck's.I guess I'll head back to the temple now...Nothing to do but tell the guys how there noew leader could'nt help Kimiko...I cried a little more**

**Kimiko's dream P.O.V.**

**I was in a horrible dream the one where I saw my secret floating past the horrible secret I saw my mom and she was talking to me on the phone the last time we talked the day after Raimundo became Shouku Warrior we talked and she was mad for me not being able to come to visit her latley or call her lately,and I started yeling at her to.I hung up on her telling he the last words I ever said to her "I hate you!"My fathercalled me the next day to tell me she had gotten killed in a car accident,it was my fault when I hung up on her she was so busy yelling my name into the phone she ran a red light and got hit.It was all myy fault and now there was nothing I could do about it.I did'nt want ay or Omi to know,and espeacially not Raimundo he would be so dissapointed in me.They'ed leave me to be sad alone I knew they would,and even in my dream I was crying...**


	5. Talking

Hey sry I have'nt written a chappie lately been kinda busy TRYING TO GET A GUY TO LIKE ME! Anyone have any advice please leave a review!and review anyway I need at least 3 reviews before I update!Laters "Sarah"

**Kimiko's P.O.V**

**Uhhhhhhhhh I moaned as I woke up. I was on a soft peach bed with soft warm blankets,I was nice and comfortable. Then I realized I did"nt know where I was at all. I tried to get up but my knees were all wobbly,and my legs were quivering. All I could remember was getting knocked out... "Kimiko"I heard a voice outside my door ask quietly" "Jack?" I replied back my voice was soft. He opened the door. "Would you ummmm like a glass of water or ummm something to eat?" He asked politely. I nodded yes. I was realizing how hungry and thirsty I was. "Jack Bots!"He called. He asked for a glass of water and a tray of food to be brought up imeadietly. The jack bots came up and handed the tray to Jack "You may leave now" Jack said as he handed the tray to me. "Thankyou" I replied remembering how nice he was being to me. I imeadietly started wolfing down the food. I was starving!**

**Jack's P.O.V.**

**My Jack bots gave the tray to me and I handed it to Kimiko her voice sounded so soft. As if she could break at any moment. Than in one second she wolfed down the entire plate. She must have been starving! "Ummmmmm would you uhhhh like some more...? I asked. "No thank you she said but may I have some more water?" she asked. "Sure" I replied the Jack bots brought her some more. "So ummmmm how are you feeling?" I asked. "My head hurts a lot"she said but other than that I feel okay... "Thats good" I replied. "Not that your head hurts or anything!" I quickly replied. "That you feel better" I said. "Okay" she replied softly. "Kimiko why were you running away from Raimundo before?" I asked. I realized I should have thought about what I said before. "I dont wanna talk about it she said..." "Ohhhhh thats okay maybe later right?" yeh she said "Maybe later..."I left the room." "Kimiko?" I said as I left the room. "Yes?" she replied. "Raimundo told me to tell you..." "He loves you..." I quickly ecited the room...**

**How was that for ya I know I am sooo awesome remember three reviews!!**


	6. Confessing

**Hey sry I havent updated in a while I swer this will be the best chappie yet!!**

**xxShdowLurkerxx**

**Raimundo's P.O.V.**

**Here I was at the temple with no Kimiko...Oh crap what am I gonna tell them?!  
**

"**Opps I'm sorry I just let Kimiko get kiddnapped by Jack Spicer after she ran away from me for some unknown reason sorry!"**

**I knew Master Fung would so not buy that so I thought of the only person who could help me...**

"**Clay! My man I need you to help me with something!"I yelled to him I saw him near the training grounds.**

"**Sure partner"he responded in his thick Texan accent "what can I do ya fer?" **

"**well..." I responded "Me and Kimiko have to go somewhere... to uh get something..." "and uhhh we'll be back in about three days tops!" "see ya later! And tell Master Fung!" I yelled but he spun me back around.**

"**and you excpect me to tell Master Fung this?"he said, "Well um yeah I guess??"**

"**Go tell him yourself Rai!"cause I sure do not want to explain that,then he walked away.**

"**Thanks Clay for being such a good pal in my time of nees!" I'd get him back for that but not right now Kimiko was definetly mre important.**

"**Master Fung I need to speak with you" "we'll um you see...me and Kimiko..."**

**Young monk ou know what you must do?" he said**

"**Ummmm yes?"I replied**

"**Then help her Raimundo because I fear you and Jack are the only one's who can..." he said solemly**

"**Wait what do you mean me and Jack!" I said**

"**All in good time young monk...all in good time..."he said softly.**

"**Go help her now just you...and take this scroll with you, pick your Shen Ging Wu and go..."he said**

"**yes Master Fung..." i replied and got up and walked away...**

**Now I knew it was my mission to save Kimiko...**


End file.
